


I love you

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: FLUFF. SO MUCH FLUFF. :-D





	

“I love you,” Tony whispered against Gibbs' lips and kissed him gently.

“I love you too.”

Tony smiled at him. “But I love you more.”

Gibbs smiled as well and shook his head. “No.”

“Yes.”

“No!”

“Yes!”

DiNozzo!” Gibbs lifted his forefinger. “Don't contradict your boss.”

“OK.” Tony chuckled, but suddenly there was any sadness on his face. “Jethro?,” he spoke in a low voice.

“Yes?” 

“Sometimes, I'm so afraid that ...” He didn't finished his sentence.

“What are you sometimes afraid of? Tell me.”

“I'm afraid that you don't ... that you don't love me as much ...”

“I love you as much as you love me,” Gibbs promised and kissed his left cheek.


End file.
